


Christmas #1

by Annabelleleigh73



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Polygamy if you squint, nonconforming to infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: This a fluff piece. Steve loves Christmas! Bucky is angsty and needs a hug. Enjoy!





	Christmas #1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not over Infinity War. I have not seen Endgame, yet. My heart isn’t ready. I know it’s almost May...also I haven’t post anything in a loooooong time. I think this is my first Marvel post. It probably stinks.  
> It has errors.  
> Have I mentioned I’m not over IW, yet? *sigh* Forgive all mistakes (written on my phone) and maybe you too will forgot for a moment that IW exists.

It wasn't surprising that Steve loved Christmas. The lights, the tree, the gifts, the snow. He loved it all.  
Y/n came home after work one evening to discover the entire apartment had been transformed. It looked like the window display over at Macy's back when Steve and Bucky were kids.  
Y/n laughed and clapped her hands in delight at his achievement while he grinned and a blush graced his cheeks at her praise.  
Steve held out his hand in a silent invitation when Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" came on the iPod that she had hooked up to some speakers. Y/n grinned, taking his hand for him to spin her gently.  
Bucky, on the other hand, just watched them wordlessly as Steve waltzed her around the small living room made tiny by the huge evergreen draped in multicolored lights.  Bucky leaned a broad shoulder against the kitchen doorway, scotch on the rocks in hand, smirking at them as the couple moved in time to the old song.  
He declined to join in as they danced, the ice clinking in his glass as he drained the last of his drink.  
"You kids maybe save the next one for me.", he gave wink as he said it.  
Bucky turned his back on them while Steve spun her again, laughing as another song began, her smile brighter than the lights that surrounded them.  Bucky didn't need to watch Steve to know his best friend's heart was on display, for she was waltzing in his arms without a care in the world.  
Bucky poured another drink, his own half smile he had worn for their benefit gone. His grip on the bottle tightened as the next song floated into the small kitchen, lyrics popular since he was in his twenties well over seventy years ago.  He could hear her sing softly along with the music, "I"ll be home for Christmas, if only in my...."

Dreams, that's what his past seemed like now. All of his family and friends from way back then we’re now just dust and ashes. Every single one...except Steve. The song mocked him as it paralleled his life, so many Christmases at home missed except in his dreams. At least in the dreams he could remember  
Bucky closed his eyes tight and swallowed deep the biting liquor along with the bitterness that welled up tight in his chest. All those years taken from him. Taken from Steve as well, although in a different way. Not ripped from from him as he fought to hold them tight, screaming against the pain when it was proven he was too weak of a man to win.  
That's why Bucky assumed Steve was able to smile. To dance. To fall in love again, it seemed. Steve was a stronger, better man then he. This was something he always knew, even when Steve was younger and a whole hell of a lot smaller.  
Soft laughter intertwined with the song. A deep timbre giving balance to the lighter, delicate laugh that accompanied it.  
Bucky set down his glass onto the worn Formica countertop, preparing to pour his third drink. This time no ice, just straight liquor. He was working on his futile attempt in the weak hope of getting drunk. Even that option had been taken from him. He was halfway through the bottle without so much as a buzz. He propped his hands on the counter and stared down at the empty glass and almost empty bottle.  
He rubbed a fore finger absently against a burn that had been tattooed years ago into the god-awful gold speckled counter top by former tenants. Why the hell she wanted to live in this dump escaped him, especially when she and Steve could have had a pick of any Manhattan high rise. No, those two punks chose this apartment where you had to step out of the blasted bathroom just to wipe your ahh...  
Bucky was startled from his internal ranting and wheezed an inhaled gasp as slender arms wrapped around his middle and a much smaller body pressed soft against his broad back.  A head rested against him, the crown of which barely higher than the middle of his back. Either he really was drunk or he had had his head so far up his own ass that he didn’t hear her come in behind him.  
"Dance with me, Bucky.", the request felt warm and intimate, breathed against his skin through the cool thinness of his t-shirt. Her hands slid up as she pulled him closer, palms flat against his chest.  
Y/n pressed her cheek against his back and held him. Bucky was certain she could feel his heart racing underneath her hand and it was several labored heartbeats before he remembered to breathe again. He could have sworn he felt Y/n's own heart pounding in sync with his own pressed against his back.  
After several failed attempts to speak, his mouth opening and closing like a damn fish, he found himself turning in her arms to face her. Every thought he had of denying her request fell away at the sight of her smile.  
He looked down at her and truly smiled for the first time all day.  
"It's been awhile, doll.", the endearment used rarely in over seventy years slipping effortlessly from his lips while his brain tried to catch up with his heart.  
Despite his warning, he led her out into the living room, dance steps executed easily as if they had never been forgotten.  
This time it was Steve who propped his shoulder against the kitchen doorway, arms crossed with a wide grin, trading places with Bucky as he watched his best friend and their best gal two step around the room.

***again-I haven’t seen Endgame. Yet. I haven’t gotten over Infinity War. Therefore in this AU it never happens. Nope. Nope. Nope.


End file.
